


The things we do for love

by Xabisgirl



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, England Men’s Team, M/M, Multi, PWP, Spurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabisgirl/pseuds/Xabisgirl
Summary: Just porn really





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I was trying to write a Sterling/Dele fic after the whole, extremely suggestive, fingers in mouth Instagram story, but found it hard going. This, on the other hand, just wrote itself. And I really thought I could only write fic about Liverpool players. DeleDier has broken me.

“Suck us off, Diets”. It wasn’t a request.

Eric paused by the door and looked at Dele, who was lying on their bed, hand down his trackies, playing idly with himself. Eric had just got home from a particularly arduous physio session and he wasn’t sure he was in the mood for Princess Dele. 

“Hello, Eric, how are you, how’s your day been?”, Eric snarked, in a passable imitation of Dele’s voice. “Jesus, Del. Heard of foreplay, or building up to it? A boy likes to be wooed a bit.”

Del sniggered. “No, you don’t, Diet. You love it whenever and wherever. I can see you’ve got a semi from here.”

Eric glanced down at the front of his trousers, where his treacherous cock had indeed started to swell with the combination of Dele’s words and position. It got harder still as Dele wriggled his tracksuit pants down and his long hard cock became visible. Eric swallowed. He quite wanted to put Princess Dele back in his place, but on the other hand he was young, fit and almost permanently randy, he loved the stupid and annoying boy, and he especially loved sucking him off. All of which Dele knew full well, damn him. 

The smug expression that stole over Dele’s face as Eric approached the bed almost made him change his mind. “Fuck you, Del”, he muttered. 

“That’s kind of the idea”, Dele chirped.

“You are so bloody annoying at times, you know that?” Eric sat down on the bed.

“But you love me!” Dele said in a sing-song voice that made Eric want to throttle him. But then Dele put his hand on his own cock and started to jack himself. Eric watched, mesmerised. He could never get enough of the sight of Dele’s long, elegant fingers wrapped round his own cock, pre-come glistening in the slit of the deeply coloured head. 

“Come on, Diets, getting lonely over here”, Dele muttered.

“You’re such a brat sometimes, you know that?” Eric grumbled, more for form’s sake by now as he was actually getting properly aroused. It never took much for him to want Dele even after all these months. His peachy arse above those long, long legs in the leggings they wore for training, his hands on the steering wheel of his black Bentley (even though he drove it carelessly and too fast, in Eric’s opinion. “Never bloody crashed, have I?” Dele would reply), even just the sight of his blonde tips poking above everyone else’s head in a crowd, or the way Dele would absent-mindedly stroke the back of his neck while they were watching tv. 

“Diets!” Dele moaned, thrusting his hips off the bed, squirming to try to get his cock nearer Eric’s mouth. 

“Jesus, Del, how long have you been in this state? Why didn’t you just have a wank?” Eric asked.

“Dunno, half an hour? I was watching some stuff, but it wasn’t doing anything for me, just really, really feel like a blow job. Get me off, Diet, please.”

Eric scooted down the bed so he was between Dele’s legs. He took hold of Dele’s wrist and removed his hand from his cock, which bobbed enticingly in front of Eric’s face. Eric ran his hand over Dele’s abs and hips before cupping his balls, which were drawn up tight under his cock. 

“Eric...” Dele moaned. “Please...”

Eric stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe up the underside of Dele’s cock. He breathed in deeply, loving the way his boy tasted and smelled in his most intimate moments. He swirled his tongue around the head of Dele’s cock, and finally took it in his mouth. Dele whimpered above him and Eric glanced up at the younger man, whose eyes were tightly closed. He recognised the expression on his face.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Raz,” Dele muttered. “He’s so cute, with those big round eyes and, oh my god, have you seen his bum? Sticks out like a girl’s.”

Eric wasn’t jealous that Dele was thinking about someone else while he was sucking him off. If not exactly “their thing”, it was at least “a thing” between them. Dele had a kink for straight boys he couldn’t have, especially teammates. This scenario had played out with several Spurs lads (Mousa, before he’d left...Dele had been convinced he had an enormous dick and wanted to be fucked by him; Sonny, just because he was cute, but that hadn’t worked out so well, because he was so wholesome even Dele’s twisted imagination couldn’t conjure up much more than a desire to come on his face; and a foursome with Toby and Jan because Dele was convinced, on very little evidence, that they were fucking each other) and England players (Hendo, because Dele wanted to hold on to his little sticky out faun ears while he fucked his mouth, with those big blue eyes looking up at him; Rubes, because Dele liked big muscly guys, like Eric himself; Stonesy, because he was just so pretty. In fact, John had featured several times, what with his eyelashes like a girl’s and his pouty mouth. Even, on one unforgettable night (for the wrong reasons) when Dele had been quite drunk, Mr Southgate, although Eric hoped that was never ever repeated. He definitely did not have a daddy kink.)

Eric hadn’t quite worked out how he felt about the fact that Dele would recount in great detail what he wanted to do/have done to him with these other guys, while Eric was sucking him off. It was only ever during a blow job, Dele never mentioned anyone else when Eric was fucking him. It turned him on, of course, he definitely got off on the thought of watching Dele with someone else, and maybe a small part of him admitted this was kind of masochistic on his part. 

“So round and tight”, Dele was saying, still on the subject of Raheem’s bum. “I want to fuck him so hard he can’t sit down for a week. I want to bang into those cheeks, it would feel so good to bump into them as I get my dick all the way into his tight hole.”

Eric moaned deep in his throat, his lips now stretched round Dele’s cock, imagining his boyfriend (who was so a bottom in their relationship) topping the fuck out of little Raz. He supposed he should be jealous, but then Raheem was much faster than Del, he could run away if Del tried anything. This thought made him snigger, and he had to take Dele’s cock out of his mouth for a moment so he didn’t choke.

“Diets!” Dele grumbled. “I’m so close...”

Eric rolled his eyes but resumed his work, one hand reaching up to pinch one of Dele’s nipples the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Maybe he’d have Raz’s cock in his mouth while Dele was banging him from behind. He imagined it was proportionate, so a little smaller than average, but that would mean he could take it all, Raz’s cock hitting the back of his throat as Del drove into his arse. Eric bucked his hips into the bed, trying to get some friction on his own achingly hard cock, while his mouth and hand continued their steady rhythm on Dele’s.

“I wouldn’t come inside him”, Del continued. “I’d pull out and spill my load all over that tight bum, oh fuck...” Eric felt a throb deep inside Dele’s cock and knew he was just about to come. Eric felt Dele’s hot come spurting into his mouth and swallowed it all. Keeping his hand on Dele, he scooted up the bed so Dele could reach his cock. Dele knew what Eric needed, a few quick tugs and a little more dirty talk...”You could suck him, Diet, you’re so good at it, wouldn’t you love to get your mouth on Raz’s dick?”...and Eric came hard in Dele’s hand. 

Eric lay there, spent, while Dele reached for the wipes and cleaned his hand and their stomachs. He could be an entitled little brat, Eric thought fondly, but he usually knew when he’d pushed it far enough. He’d fuck him later, fuck any thoughts of other lads right out of his head. For now, he rolled over so he was pressed up against Dele’s back, his hand resting on Dele’s toned abs, Dele’s hair tickling his nose. His happy place...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure about this one, was it okay?


End file.
